


Let's Hear It For The Boy

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk US
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy (the man) was determined to have Kinney for himself that night; and Kinney was about to learn that what the boy (the man) wanted, he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It For The Boy

Tight jeans showing off his ass, the boy (the man) stood outside Babylon for a moment. The thumpa-thumpa coming from the inside made him smile. It wasn’t the first time the boy (the man) dressed up to spend a night in the most famous gay club in Pittsburgh, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was nervous.

Deep breath and… inside. The heat, the smell of sweaty bodies, the loud music and the even louder voices, shouting to be heard above the beat, enveloped the boy (the man), and he felt at home. Almost.

He was there that night with a plan. He wanted a particular man, a man he had been told was difficult to have. The man everyone there wanted. Brian Kinney. The boy (the man) was determined to have Kinney for himself that night; and Kinney was about to learn that what the boy (the man) wanted, he got.

It only took a moment to spot Brian Kinney. He was alone – the boy (the man) had heard that Kinney was always alone at Babylon lately; he came alone, he fucked someone in the backroom, spent some time making sure his business was in good hands and then left. Alone. – and he was scanning the crowd with a bored look. Kinney was on the prowl, and the boy (the man) was exactly what Kinney was looking for.

He approached him, leaned against the bar beside him and said, “Buy me a drink?”

Kinney looked at him, a sarcastic eyebrow raised, and replied, “Why should I?”

“Because I’m thirsty and I’m a good fuck.” The boy (the man) smiled seductively.

Kinney laughed, then told to the bartender to give the boy (the man) whatever he wanted, on the house.

Sipping his beer, the boy (the man) leaned closer to Kinney’s body, so close he could now feel the heat radiating from it. The boy (the man) was already hard, hard just by feeling Kinney beside him. He knew Kinney had that effect on people, he wasn’t at all surprised.

“Wanna dance?” The boy (the man) asked.

“No.” Was Kinney’s predictable reply. He seldom danced anymore, that was what everyone was telling lately. Kinney didn’t dance, unless a blond guy with stunning blue eyes and a killer ass was with him. 

“Missing the boyfriend?” The boy (the man) knew he was walking on thin ice, but couldn’t resist.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Another predictable reply.

“Ah. So what do you have? A husband, a significant other?” The boy (the man) had to laugh at Kinney’s disgusted expression. “A partner?”

“Who the fuck are you? Inspector Gadget?”

The boy (the man) doubled over from laughter and the blush covering Kinney’s cheeks made him laugh even harder. “I had no idea,” he said when he managed to calm down a bit, “That you even knew who Inspector Gadget was!”

Kinney glared at him. “My son. He watches that shit.”

“Your son, of course. How is he?”

“What the fuck do you care?”

“You’re interesting to me, Kinney.”

Kinney mumbled something about being doomed to be stalked, then, weirdly enough, instead of abandoning the boy (the man) and go look for a trick that didn’t talk as much, replied. “He’s okay. He lives in Toronto.”

The boy (the man) could spot the pain behind Kinney’s eyes at this confession and decided to move things along. He abandoned his beer and thrust his hard cock against Kinney’s hip. Then, rising up on his toes, he whispered in Kinney’s ear, “I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want you to take me to the backroom and make me scream. And then I want you to take me to your home and fuck me all night long.”

Kinney inhaled sharply. “Aren’t you moving a little too fast here? I don’t even know if you’re any good. I’m not entirely sure I want to take you to the backroom, what makes you think I’d want you in my home?”

The boy (the man) knew that was his moment, he had to convince Kinney, now or never. “I give fantastic head, the man who taught me everything said so himself, and believe me, he’s demanding. I have the tightest ass you could imagine, and I can go on all night long. Trust me, you could never have anyone like me.”

“Sure of ourselves, are we?” Kinney smirked.

“I know what I’m worth.”

“Do you, now?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Tell me.”

Taking a deep breath and looking straight into Kinney’s eyes, the boy Justin had been, the man he was now, replied, “I’m a great artist, a good friend, a loving son and a fucking star in bed. I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier. I had a bad reaction after my agent told me about the cancelled show, but I’m over it now. I know what I’m worth. And I know I can prove it to you.” 

“Took you long enough to figure it out, Sunshine. I’ve been here waiting for you for two hours.”

Justin kissed him, his arms tight around Brian’s neck, his cock pressed against Brian’s. “I know. How can I be forgiven?”

“Well, I remember someone talking about giving great head – and you bet I’m a demanding bastard – and having a tight ass, an ass that could go on all night,” Brian accompanied those words with a firm squeeze of Justin’s bubble butt. “I think we could skip the backroom and go straight to the loft, so that you can work on being forgiven.”

The boy who still was inside Justin cheered because Brian wanted him all to himself. The man that Justin had become smiled because he knew he was already forgiven. Justin simply took Brian’s hand and led him outside.


End file.
